libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Daevic Aspect
Descriptors: none Class: Daevic Slot: Blood Saving Throw: none By shaping this potent veil the wearer creates a nebulous cloud of akashic energy that acts as a direct channel for a daeva, a powerful entity composed of pure akasha, to inhabit the mortal realm. When you shape this veil, choose one of the following Passions: Desire, Dominion, or Wrath. If you have levels in the daevic class you must choose the same Passion as that granted by your class. You gain the following bonuses based on your choice: Desire: You gain a +1 insight bonus on ranged attack rolls and increase the DC for all of your enchantment spells, spell-like abilities, and effects by 1. Dominion: You gain a +1 insight bonus to Will saves vs. enchantment spells and a +1 insight bonus to AC. Knowledge: You gain a +1 insight bonus to Will saving throws and increase the DC of your spell-like abilities by 1. Wrath: You gain a +1 insight bonus to Fortitude saves made to resist poisons or diseases, and gain a +2 insight bonus on all melee damage rolls. Essence: The granted bonuses increase by +1 for each point of essence invested in this veil. Chakra Bind (Blood): D12 You gain an ability based on your chosen Passion: Desire: A pair of delicate, silvery, feathered wings shaped from pure akasha appear to sprout from your shoulders, granting you a fly speed of 20 feet + 10 feet per point of essence invested (good maneuverability). Dominion: Binding this veil while it’s associated with the Passion of Dominion has no visible external effects, but your mind and body are fortified with akashic energy. You gain immunity to daze, paralysis, and stun effects and a pool of temporary hit points equal to 5 times the number of points of essence invested in this ability. These hit points recharge after an hour’s rest if they are lost due to damage or reduced due to the amount of invested essence being decreased. Knowledge: You may make a Knowledge (arcana) check to identify a spell or spell-like ability as it is being cast, as though using the Spellcraft skill. Whenever you successfully identify a spell or spell-like ability in this manner, you may, as an immediate action, take a number of points of essence burn equal to the spell’s level, or 1/2 the caster’s HD (rounded down, maximum 10) for spell-like abilities that do not have a spell level, to attempt to counter the spell as though using dispel magic. If you successfully counter the spell, you immediately heal a number of points of essence burn equal to 1/2 that spent to counter the spell (rounded down). Wrath: The akasha surrounding you erupts into a violent halo. At the start of your turn this veil deals 1d10 points of fire damage per point of essence invested to all adjacent creatures. You may choose to activate or deactivate this aura as a swift action. Category:Daevic veils Category:Blood slot veils Category:Veils Category:Source: Akashic Mysteries Category:Source: City of Seven Seraphs